Cherish Memories
by GoldenDreams1
Summary: Its close Sakura's mom's birthday she remembers a wonderful times with her.Such sweet memories!
1. Sweet memories

Cherish Memories 

Rating: PG        Type: General/Drama                Chapters: 2

Summary: It's close to Sakura's mother's birthday and she remembering

The times they were together before her death. Such cherish memories!

Please Review!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!

                        Chapter 1:Sweet reminiscences

 "Sakura hurry up you're going to be late for school," shouted her dad from the downstairs. "Ok"said Sakura.She got her things ran downstairs and went outside to put on her roller skates. "Sakura Hurry it up we're going to be late plus I got a big math test today so let's go!" shouted Tory. "Hold your horses I'm coming I'm coming" she said. "Wait don't forget your lunch," said her dad. "Thanks a lot," said

Sakura. "And I mad your one of your favorite meals ok"he said. "Ok"she said. "Bye" said Sakura. "Don't get into any trouble ok,"her dad shouted. "Ok"said

Sakura.She skated out into the dust. She was looking and admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms. "The cherry blossoms look so pretty this year better than last that's for sure," said Sakura.

            "Flashback"

"Mommy why are the flowers pink" asked Sakura. (She is only three years old in this flashback) "Because sweetie these aren't regular flowers" said her mother. "Than what are they" she asked. "They are called cherry blossoms," said her mom was a sincere smile on her face. "Can I pick one mommy" asked Sakura. "Sure" said her mother. She got up and went to the cherry blossom tree and pick one for her to put in her hair. "There it looks beautiful on you Sakura,"she said.

            "End of Flashback"

"Sakura"shouted Tory from faraway. "What oh Tory wait up" she shouted. "No way you did on your see you half pint," said Tory. "Wait till we get home" said Sakura with an evil gleam in her eye. "Bye" she said. She skated into the school just in time before the bell rang. "Just in time" she said. She went to the locker room and saw Madison, Li, and Milan there. "Hi guys," said Sakura. "Hi Sakura I thought you weren't coming today how late you are" said Madison. "Yeah well" she said. Suddenly mind went blank and eyes blur and she suddenly fainted.

                            "Vision"

When she woke up she saw herself floating in midair surrounded by beautiful stars like see in a parallel universe of some kind. "Where am I feel like I'm in a dream am I in space or something" said Sakura. "I'm floating," she said. Then a bright flash appeared in front of her eyes. When she opened she saw a house and two people coming out of it. "Who's that" she wondered. She floated down and when she looks she saw…her and her mother! "Wha…Wha…. What the hell is going?" she cried. "Don't believe it" said Sakura. She went to touch her and she hugged as tight as she could. "Mommy" she thought. Little tears drops came down on her cheek. Then a bright flash appeared again.

                              "End of vision"

"Sakura…Sakura"cried Li. "Oh Li"she said softly. She had woken up from her vision. "Sakura are you allright,"asked Madison. "I think so," she said. "I'm back but why why that vision show me with my mother when was little I don' get maybe I shouldn't tell anyone till I talk to Kero and Uae or maybe Eli can help" thought Sakura. "Do you want some water?" asked Milan. "Oh ah no thanks I think I'm okay for now that is" said Sakura.The school bell rang. "C'mon we have to go to class," said Li. "Ok"said Milan. "Want u to walk you to class" asked Milan. "No thanks I'll catch up" she said. "Ok then" said Li. They ran to class as fast as they could. Sakura was alone in the hallway. "That vision what was it about" she thought. Suddenly a hand came out of the darkness and on Sakura's shoulder  "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"she screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

Hope you liked it!

Please Review!


	2. I love you mommy!

Cherish Memories

Rating: PG     Type: General/Drama    Chapters: 2

                  Chapter 2:I love you mommy!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH"Sakura screamed. She ran away from it to get out of its reach. "Wait its me Eli," he said. "Eli why the hell did you scare me like that "said Sakura breathing hard. "Sorry I just wanted to see what you were doing and class starts in about 4 minutes c'mon I'll walk you" said Eli. "Oh I'm hope I'm not late," cried Sakura. "C'mon this" said Eli. They got their books and ran to the class. "We're here," she said. They walked into the class with 2 minutes to spare. "Sakura" said Madison. "Hi" she said. " We were worried about or was you and Eli a little love affair," said Milan with a grin. "Oh of course not I mean you saw me in the hallway ah when I fainted and ah ah well you know just stop me and Eli are friends right Eli" said Sakura bushing with a big teardrop on the back of her head. "Yeah of course" he said. "Don't worry she just playing with you don't take it so seriously "said Madison calmly. "Well anyway what happened to you earlier you just fainted out nowhere you sure you're okay" asked Li.

"Yeah I'm okay I think," said Sakura. "What you fainted where" asked Eli. "In the locker room but it was just for a minute though it's just a phase," said Sakura. "Ok if you say so I guess," said Eli. Then Ms. Mitsuki  (I think this is her Japanese I don't know how to spell her English name sorry) walked through the door. "Class settle down please' she said. She walked past Sakura and the others. "Oh Sakura its nearly." said Ms.Mitsuki.Then there was a knock on the door it was the principal. "Oh how are you sir?" said Ms. Mitsuki. "I need to talk to you in the hallway please" said the principal. "Sure" she said. "Sakura…Sakura"said Eli. "What's wrong Sakura wake up" cried Li.

                  "Vision"

When she woke up she was in this floating what look like in the ocean with sparkles everyone and glowing brightly. "I'm…here in this place again but…it looks different this it looks like water" she said in her mind. Then a bright flash appeared. Then she heard a voice "But it's been nearly".

         "Flashback"

"It's been nearly a three days already" said what look like a policeman officer. "I don't get it was only a check up how did this happen" said what like her dad. "We found a deadly disease in her they are trying to find an antidote but no luck so far" said the policeman. "Thank you" said Sakura's father. Then she saw herself standing in the shadows in far behind the plant in the hallway."Mommy"whispered Sakura (She's only five in this one). She had little tears coming down her eyes.

         "End of Flashback"

"Mommy" whispered Sakura now tears coming down her eyes. "Sakura…Sakura what's the matter" asked Eli. "What Sakura, Sakura snap out of it will you" shouted Li. "Not again" said Milan. "MS.MITSUKI MS.MITSUKI"shouted Madison. "What is it?" said Ms. Mitsuki rushing through the door. "Its Sakura something wrong" cried Milan. "Sakura Sakura please wake up snap out of it," cried Li.  "Oh Li how nice to see.."Sakura said faintly. Then suddenly fainted.

****************************************************************************************************

"Vision"

"Where am I wait I'm back in that place again" she said. "Sakura Sakura"said a voice. "Who's there show yourself?" she cried. "Sakura"repeated the voice. Then a beautiful angel with long black hair walking bare foot near wearing beautiful garments with lovely wings. "My little sun and moon" she said. 'Mother" said Sakura. "Yes Sakura I came because ease your pain," said her mother. "How did you know?" asked Sakura. "Visions & and memories when I was alive Sakura you must move on life you, Tory, and your dad please you must forget" she said. She started drifting away. "No mom wait don't leave yet," cried Sakura. "You have made me proud Sakura as genuine card captor have faith in yourself" she said and disappeared.

                  "End of vision"

"Sakura are you all right,"asked Li. "Everyone what are you doing" asked Sakura. "We decided after school was over we would come to see how you are doing" said Eli. "We're happy you're ok,"said Madison. "Thanks" said Sakura. She got up and walked to the window and saw an image of her mother the something floated into her hands. It was a new card. "Maybe I need some faith in myself (It was faith card obviously).

                  THE END


End file.
